


Supplementary Material: Dr. Bren Hux Stylesheet

by CyanideBreathmint



Series: Just Don't Put Down Your Guns, Yet [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Suit Porn, artwork, extractionverse, gqmf, stylesheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideBreathmint/pseuds/CyanideBreathmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to know what I codified Hux's sense of style around? Wonder no more. Also, there is art. Because I can't just go around claiming I'm an artist without posting any, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplementary Material: Dr. Bren Hux Stylesheet

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of god do not relink my art without credit.

I was asked by someone to detail how I put Hux’s sense of style together, because I’m the kind of person who does in fact obsess over sartorial details when writing fanfiction. You can blame Inception for this. 

Right, so when I’m writing my Hux, these are the brands I go for, visually.

 **Designers:** This one is fun because everything he wears is bespoke, vintage or couture. Nevertheless, here’s the people I’ve been ripping off for his attire. Designers to consider are: [Turnbull and Asser](https://turnbullandasser.com/), [Kilgour](http://kilgour.com/), [Burberry Prosum](https://us.burberry.com/mens-prorsum/), [Dunhill](http://www.dunhill.com/en_usa/), [YSL](http://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/men_section). His suits are definitely tailored English-fashion with the sharp nipped-in waist, and he wears braces constantly. Not a one of his pairs of trousers has belt loops. They are naturally sewn with a button-fly with a high fishtail back. 

Hux is, as I write him, totally unafraid of color, and is fonder of using it than the typical American bloke. He’s possibly even fonder of color than is usual for English tailoring, and he will exploit how it looks with his coloration. He likes the Half-Windsor knot for his neckties, and always wears a pocket square with his jackets. He also collects vintage cufflinks. 

For accessories, I chose to give him a vintage watch because it suited him the best - his is a [Breitling Chronomat](http://www.vintage-breitling.com/?product=breitling-ref-808-chronomat-with-original-papers) from the 1940s, popular with RAF pilots in WWII. (His grandfather was an RAF pilot back then.) He wears dress boots more often than dress shoes, for the extra ankle support, and has his tailor raise his trouser break by about 3cm to show them off. His socks aren’t shown, but he’s a sensible man and wears wool socks in a superwash Merino. 

He also doesn’t normally carry a wallet, preferring to secure his money with a money clip, and to carry his cards in a card holder. This is because he didn’t just drop five thousand quid on a bespoke suit only to load up his pockets like a pack mule’s panniers. 

In case you all are wondering, he is in fact a silk boxers kind of man, and of course his tailor would have accounted for dress provision. I personally don’t know if you all want to know any more about that. 

**Perfume:** I have Hux wearing as a day-to-day scent, [Comme des Garçons Incense: Zagorsk](http://www.luckyscent.com/product/21904/zagorsk-by-comme-des-garcons-series-3-incense). It’s a rich, smoky fragrance of white pine incense, hinoki wood, cedar and birch. There’s a faint spicy hint of pimento in its opening notes, and a flirty hint of violet. To me Zagorsk smells like... oh, what I expect a gunfight in a forest in an Eastern Bloc nation to smell - if any of you have read **Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy,** that scent reminds me of the scene where Prideaux is shot. 

I picked this as his work scent because the smokiness can help disguise the smell of burned gunpowder, and also because Dr. Hux is a very cool, reserved individual, especially in his cover identity of Will Ellis. (Factoid that may never come up: he originally wanted Bill Haydon as his workname, but his bosses at Vauxhall told him no, and to stop trying to be so clever.)

In personal Hux wears another Comme des Garçons, their [Original](http://www.nstperfume.com/2007/02/08/comme-des-garcons-eau-de-parfum-original-fragrance-review/). CdG Original is... it’s a bloody experience in a perfume bottle. It’s bitter and medicinal on first nose, quite like a good single malt whisky and yet spicy with it, bit like a liniment or a balm, and then it opens up somewhat with amber and honey, cloves and cinnamon and cardamom, peppery hints, and then turns sweet on drydown, fading into cedar, and then out of that into sandalwood. The sandalwood in it lingers on my skin like nothing else, and it has good projection and sillage. 

That’s something he puts on only rarely, and I picked it for him because it starts out austere and intense, and then softens into a delicate, warm sensuality, which is what you get once you peel aside all the Englishness and reserve to meet who he really is in private. 

**Toiletries:** If you’ve read anything I’ve written for the extractionverse it probably won’t surprise you at all then, that I know exactly what toiletries he uses. Because I am weird like that. So let’s start with the straight razor he’s holding in this picture, shall we? That straight razor belonged to his late grandfather William Hux, who was also the original owner of the watch he wears. 

For shaving soap he uses [Klar](http://www.westcoastshaving.com/Klar-Shaving-Soap-in-Tin-Classic_p_1919.html), which makes a good thick lather with a few swishes of a shaving brush. His silvertip badger-hair brush is from [Vie Long](http://bullgooseshaving.com/vie-long-beehive-in-silvertip-badger-faux-horn/). Before he lathers up he applies [L’Occitane Cade](http://usa.loccitane.com/cade-shaving-oil,82,1,29221,262463.htm#s=29433) shaving oil. His moisturizer is [L’Occitane Immortelle Precious Cream](http://usa.loccitane.com/immortelle-precious-cream,82,1,29206,261730.htm#s=29427) mostly because it also comes with 20 SPF protection. 

His shampoo is [LUSH Jumping Juniper](http://www.lushusa.com/Jumping-Juniper/00554,en_US,pd.html), important because he has to wash his pomade out of his hair ([Penhaligon’s Bayolea](http://www.penhaligons.com/us/bayolea/)). He’s not massively hung up on his shower soap, and he often lets the nice people at LUSH point him to something he might like every time he runs out. He also gets his deodorant from LUSH, and he probably uses [Aromaco](http://www.lushusa.com/Aromaco/00051,en_US,pd.html) because... uh, the [T’eo](http://www.lushusa.com/T%27eo/00433,en_US,pd.html) bar falls apart into crumbly powder too often. 

I told you I spent way too much time codifying his sense of style so it’d be consistent.


End file.
